A New Year, A New Love
by Penrod Lamont Jackson
Summary: It's a new year for Sam Evans at McKinley High in Lima, Ohio. Last year, he was the new kid so he knows what that can be like. So what happens when the Glee Club gets new members? Read to find out! Summary terrible, but story is good!
1. The New Kid

Sam Evans was walking down the halls at McKinley when he saw yet another kid being shoved against the lockers. I mean, this wasn't exactly a new thing at McKinley. After all, nearly all of the Glee Club has had the very same thing happen to them. However, this year was hopefully going to be a new start for them. Last year they may not have won Nationals, but they came pretty darn close to it. After all, if it wasn't for Rachel and Finn's unprofessionalism, they might've actually won.

Anyway, there was something about this kid that made Sam more than notice him. He looked like the new kid, but not in the "Freshie" type of way, more in the "I-just-transferred-from-somewhere-in-the-South" type of way. Sam could relate to that, seeing as the very same thing had happened to him the previous year. He also remembered that the Glee Club had helped him through the difficulties of moving to a new school, and he wanted the same for this kid. He dropped his books and hurried over to help him.

"Hey, the name's Sam, Sam Evans," he said as he helped the tall, skinny, brown-haired boy up, "what's yours?"

"Thanks, mine's Christopher, Christopher Jones," the boy replied, relieved that somebody was actually there to help him.

"I haven't seen you around, are you new here?" Sam asked, all ready knowing the answer to the question.

"Yeah, I just moved here from Mississippi. My dad got a job offer up here he just couldn't refuse, so now we live here. Hey, you're the guy who used to be the Quarterback until you got hurt last year, aren't you? It's really nice of someone like you to help out 'the new kid.'"

"Well, I know what it's like to be the new kid on the block around here. It was the least I could do." Sam said with a smile.

"Hey, um, aren't you also in the Glee Club? I hear you guys went to Nationals last year? That's amazing!" Christopher said, trying to keep the conversation going.

"Yeah. You know, for a 'new kid' you sure know a lot about what's gone on around here." Sam replied, suspicious.

"Let's just say… I've done my research," he countered, trying to relieve Sam's suspicions, "Oh, idea! Could I like come to Glee Club with you? I would like to check you guys out, and it'd be nice to actually sit with somebody I at least know while I'm there."

"Uh… sure. You can come with me."

"Awesome! Thanks so much." he replied happily as he followed Sam to the meeting.

* * *

><p>"Welcome to the first Glee Club meeting of the year!" Will Schuester, coach of the Glee Club, shouted.<p>

The hoots and hollers from the kids began to fill the room.

"Okay, okay! Let's get started," he shouted over the noise.

The kids gradually began to quiet down.

"So this year we have a goal. Winning Nationals."

Shouts once again filled the room, and quickly died down.

"Now we came SO close last year, and I know if we work really hard, and hopefully get some new voices, we can take first place!" he said, convinced they can pull it off.

The whole room shouted in agreement.

"Speaking of getting some new voices… I have something I'd like to say," Sam announced as he got up to face the Glee Club, "There's somebody I brought with me today. Christopher?"

Christopher just sat there in his chair, paralyzed. He couldn't believe Sam just said his name or that he wanted him to stand up. And what was up with that "Speaking of getting some new voices" thing? He couldn't seriously be suggesting that he…

"Christopher? Come on, stand up so everybody can see you!" Sam said encouragingly.

He finally worked up the courage to stand up there, next to Sam.

"H-hi everyone. I-I'm C-Christopher…" he said nervously.

"Christopher is here to check us out; he asked to come with me today. I was also hoping that maybe he would consider joining us?" Sam inquired.

"M-me? But Sam, I can't sing." Christopher replied, still shocked that Sam would even suggest such a thing.

"Come on, just try. I bet you can do it. I'll even sing with you." Sam said reassuringly.

"Um, okay…"

"Hey, Christopher, if you need some help thinking of a song to do, why don't you do a song that tells us something about you or an experience you've gone through? That's our 'theme' for the week, and it'd help us learn something about our possibly new member," Mr. Schue suggested.

"Okay, thanks… Mr. Schuester, isn't it? I think I have the perfect song. It's a little bit of both of those things. It's sang by a female artist, but I like the lyrics. Plus, I think it's a good song for you guys. Okay, here goes…"

He walks over to Sam and whispers the song name to him. Sam goes over to pick up his guitar and begins playing. They both begin to sing.

_You, with you words like knives_

_And swords and weapons that you use against me_

_You, have knocked me off my feet again_

_Got me feeling like I'm nothing_

_You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard_

_Calling me out when I'm wounded_

_You, pickin' on the weaker man_

Everyone begins singing/dancing along.

_Well you can take me down_

_With just one single blow_

_But you don't know, what you don't know_

"Wow, he's actually good. You know, for a nerdy, suspiciously gay-seeming, new kid," Santana whispers to Brittany.

_Someday, I'll be living in a big old city_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Why you gotta be so mean?_

Sam and Christopher continue singing until the song is finished. Immediately, everyone in the Glee Club starts cheering.

"Wow! That was amazing!" Christopher exclaimed.

"Yes it was! Wonderful job Christopher, we could definitely use someone like you in the Glee Club. Would you join us?" Mr. Schue inquired.

"You should join man, you were amazing!" Sam said in agreement.

"O-okay, I will!" Christopher replied with a huge smile on his face.

"Awesome! Okay guys, let's get to work!" Mr. Schue said as both Sam and Christopher took their seats.

**Okay so this is my very first FanFiction ever. I just had to write it for Glee and on Sam Evans, because I'm a huge Gleek right now and he's my favorite character by far. The story is supposed to be set at the start of what would be season 3 of _Glee_.**

**I know that everyone is saying that Overstreet won't be on it, so I had to write this even more. If he really isn't, this is kind of my way of "putting him in season 3" so to speak. I also decided to add new characters, because they are going to in the actual show anyway.**

**I hope _Glee_ fans, especially those who like Sam, enjoy my story. This is only the very first chapter, and I expect to be having 5 total. I have more written, but I'm waiting to see how people like it before I put up any more of this.**

**I know it's kind of slow right now, it's really only the beginning. I know I basically just introduced this new kid, and that's pretty much it. There's a reason I wrote this the way I did, which you'll see if I decide to put up more (which I most likely will). The story gets much better, trust me!**

**Oh, and for those who like other characters on _Glee,_ more of the characters will be introduced later on! The main focus of the story will be Sam for the most part though. Well anyway, I'm rambling, so I'd like to finish by thanking people who review my story in advance and by saying I hope you guys like it!**

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do NOT own _Glee _or any songs that I put the lyrics of in my story. Nor do I own any references to anything in previous episodes of _Glee_ that may be included in my writing. If I did own _Glee_ there would be A LOT more Sam, and everybody wouldn't be so mean to him all of the time!**


	2. A Not So Mysterious Girl?

Sam walked up to Christopher at his locker, just down the hall from where he got shoved yesterday.

"Hey," Sam said to the new boy, "how was your first day?"

"Amazing, thanks to you," Christopher replied with a smile.

"No problem," Sam said, half blushing, "I'm just glad you had a good day. I remember how bad being the new kid can be. Some days it's hell. I'm glad yesterday wasn't one of those days for you."

"Yeah, well it doesn't matter now. I have you, and the rest of the Glee Club, to back me up. That's enough for me," he replied with another smile. Sam couldn't help thinking how he liked seeing Christopher smile, but he just pushed the thought aside.

"Yeah, you can count on me at least. I'm not so sure about the others. People like Quinn and Santana aren't exactly… reliable. Some of us are, though," he said with a reassuring smile.

"Well, I know I can always count on you," Christopher said as he walked off to class, smiling. Sam couldn't help but feel like he had just been flirted with by a cute girl. It was Christopher though. His friend Christopher. His _male _friend Christopher.

He couldn't be thinking about Christopher that way. It's not that he has any problem with gay guys, he even almost sang a duet with one once, but, I mean, he's not gay… or is he? No, of course not. He dated Quinn, Santana, and Mercedes, and he _liked_ them. But… what if he likes Christopher?

_RING! _Crap! That was the bell! Sam hurried off to class, still confused about his feelings for Christopher.

* * *

><p>Sam and Christopher talked and hung out many times over the next few days, and, before they knew it, they were best friends. The following week, they walked into Glee Club for another meeting.<p>

"Hey guys, so today I have a surprise for you. Remember how I said we need some new vocals if we're going to win Nationals this year? Well, there's somebody I'd like you guys to meet…," Mr. Schue announced as a short, pale, red haired girl walked into the room.

"Hi everybody, my name is Brooklyn Anderson. You can call me Brooke," she began, "I'm here because I'd really like to join your Glee Club." She opens her mouth to continue, but then she spots Kurt. "OMG YOU'RE KURT HUMMEL!" she exclaims, running over to hug him.

"Ummm… hi?" Kurt said, feeling extremely awkward because some random girl he doesn't even know is hugging him.

"Omg, I'm so sorry," she said apologetically, "I just have heard you sing before and I love your voice. I think you're amazing!"

"Oh, why thank you Brooke," Kurt replied with a smidge of pride in his voice.

"You're very welcome Kurt! Do you mind if I sit by you?" she asked in a hopeful tone.

"Why of course you may," Kurt answered with a smile, "but don't you need to audition first?"

"Actually Kurt, she all ready sang me 'Defying Gravity' just before she came here, and she's really good. I all ready told her we'd be more than happy to have her," Mr. Schue announced.

"Well then, could she sing it for us? I think we'd all benefit from hearing the voice of our newest member. After all, Christopher sang for us," Kurt suggested.

"Of course I will Kurt! I'd do anything for you! Um, sorry… I mean, I'd love to sing for you all," Brooke responded, beaming. "Defying Gravity" begins playing and she sings it all the way through for everybody. They all sing and dance along, and a huge cheer rings out afterwards.

"Wow, that was simply amazing Brooke!" Kurt exclaimed with a hint of admiration, "I'm glad we have someone like you on our team."

"Thank you Kurt!" Brooke replied, trying to hide the fact that she's hugely blushing.

"Okay, okay. Now that we've got two new, amazing members added to our club, I know for a fact we're gonna win Nationals this year! First, we have to get past both Sectionals and Regionals, so we better get to work!" Mr. Schue declared.

* * *

><p>After Glee club finishes and Kurt leaves, Brooke spots Sam and Christopher. She quickly walks over to them.<p>

"Christopher? Christopher Jones? Is that you?" Brooke inquires excitedly.

"Brooke! Hey!" he replied as the two gave each other a big hug.

"You two… know each other?" Sam asked bewilderedly.

"Of course we do!" Christopher exclaimed, "she was my BEST friend at my old school back in Mississippi. I just didn't say anything in Glee Club because I wasn't sure if it really was her! Brooke, what are you doing here?"

"My dad got a job offer up here too! We live just a few blocks away from you now. I was so excited, I just had to surprise you when I came here to McKinley. I heard you were in the Glee Club, so I decided to try out for it too. That, and I love singing. Oh, and because I heard Kurt was in it too!" she replied, talking so fast he could barely understand her.

"This is so awesome! Come on, let's go catch up at Breadsticks!" he said excitedly. The two quickly walked off talking and left Sam standing at his locker.

"Bye?" Sam mumbles to himself as he puts his books away.

**Hey guys! So this is the second "chapter" of my story. How do you guys like it so far? (assuming anybody is reading?) Reviews would be much appreciated! These first couple parts aren't as good, but the last few will be! I've almost finished and there will be 6 chapters to the story. Hope anybody who reads it all will like it!**


	3. The Justin Beiber Experience Returns

Over the course of the next few weeks, Christopher and Brooke begin spending a lot of time together. Because of this, Christopher and Sam start spending less and less time together. Sam tries to make plans all of the time, but whenever he asks Christopher to do something, he finds out that Christopher all ready has plans with Brooke. After awhile, Sam begins to get a little jealous.

Christopher and him were best friends, and they used to hang out all of the time. Now that this Brooke girl is here, he's lucky to see him once a week! Sam starts to get not only jealous, but he starts to feel kind of depressed. That's not like Sam, he's usually smiling, making bad jokes, or doing bad impressions.

Now, though, he doesn't feel like doing any of that. All he wants to do is get Christopher back, and he's determined to do so. But how can he? He needs a plan.

Suddenly, he remembers his dad's advice of how to get a girl to fall in love with you "_the best way to get a girl to fall in love with you is take her hunting and rock 'n roll._" How is that going to work in this situation though? Christopher is a guy, and Sam has no reason to suspect he is gay. Santana seems to be suspicious though, and everybody knows that she's a lesbian now.

Maybe she's right? Either way, Sam doesn't have any reason to suspect that he's gay himself. Well, other than his confusion about Christopher. How could he want him back this much? He didn't have an answer.

This whole thing is pure torture to him. It's like Quinn all over again. Except, they're not dating, and he's losing a guy to a girl. Suddenly, his phone rings.

"Hello?" he answers.

"Sam? Hey, it's Brooke," the girl's voice replies.

"Oh, hey. What's up?"

"I just wanted to call and tell you that I'm sorry. I know I've been hogging Christopher from you lately. It's just that we used to be best friends, and we really missed each other, you know?" she began, "But don't get the wrong idea, we're not dating. In fact, he told me that he really likes you."

"Wait, so he is gay?" Sam interrupts.

"Definitely, but he didn't want to say or try anything because he knows that you're straight."

"Oh."

"Yeah, but if you ever end up changing your mind on that… he loves to be sang to. It would make him so happy if you liked him back. I hope you don't feel like I'm pushing the issue too much?"

"I don't. Thanks, I'll be sure to keep that in mind."

"Okay, so don't worry, I'll let you guys have more time together. Again, I'm really sorry. I know you guys had just become best friends, and here I came to interfere. Well, I have to go now, but I'll see you around Sam! Bye!"

_Click. _She hung up on him. Sam was glad she did, because now he had all night to think about this.

* * *

><p>"Okay guys, now for our theme this week…" Mr. Schue began.<p>

"Excuse me? Mr. Schue? Sorry to interrupt, but there's something I'd like to say again," Sam interjected.

"Can it wait Sam? I was just getting to the lesson."

"Actually, it can't wait," he began as he stood up to face everyone. Everyone began to whisper and look at each other because of his hair cut, "I wanted to announce that I'm restarting my band, _The Justin Beiber Experience_, for today. It's a one-man band again too. It'll only be me up here."

"Why are you doing that Sam? Are you trying to turn Quinn and me on so one of us will take you back?" Santana began, "Because you know I'm lesbian and dating Brittany now and you're the one who broke up with Quinn."

"Actually, I have a different person in mind for this," Sam replied with a smile in Christopher's direction, "Hit it!"

_You know you love me, I know you care_

_Just shout whenever, and I'll be there_

_You are my love, you are my heart_

_And we will never, ever, ever be apart_

Christopher sat there, confused but beamingly happy. Sam was not only up there with his sexy "Blonde Beiber" do, but he was also up there, obviously singing to him. He was singing to him, another guy, in front of the whole Glee Club.

_Are we an item? Girl, quit playin'_

"_We're just friends," what are you sayin'?_

_Said "there's another," and looked right in my eyes_

_My first love broke my heart for the first time_

How could this be? Christopher thought Sam was straight, but maybe he was wrong. Everyone said he was, though. He decided to quit thinking so much into it, and just enjoy being sang to. After all, it was like a dream come true.

_And I was like baby, baby, baby, oh_

_Like baby, baby, baby, no_

_Like baby, baby, baby, oh_

_I thought you'd always be mine, mine_

Sam sang and got really into the song once again, and the whole Glee Club sat there and enjoyed it, once again, all the way until the end. The girls were all very turned on, once again, by his performance. They were all very confused though, because Sam was supposed to be straight, but he just sang to another guy. What was going on?

After Sam finished, he stood there for a moment. He was thinking about what he was going to say.

"I know what you're all thinking, 'Sam just sang to another guy, what's going on here?' Yes I did, and I'm confused about it too. All I know is, I thought I was straight, and then Christopher came along. I don't know what this makes me now, but I love him. I want to be with him, and I don't ever want to lose him. That's why I got up here and sang this song. I felt like I was losing him, just like with Quinn, and I didn't want it to actually happen this time. I had to do whatever I could to stop it, so I did. That's all I have to say."

Sam sat down and there was silence. Then, Brooke stood up and started clapping. Kurt joined in next, then Santana and Brittany. Before Sam new it, the whole Glee Club stood up, and they were clapping and cheering.

"Well done Sam, that was very brave," Mr. Schue said, proud of his student.

"That was… amazing Sam. Thank you so very much," Christopher began, "And also, I wanna be with you too."

They smiled at each other for a moment and then hugged.

"Okay guys, now that that's finished, we need to get to work!" Mr. Schue reminded them.

**Okay, so here's where I think the story gets more interesting. I'm gonna try and post as much of the story up here as I can, but I've been having internet problems so I don't know how much I can get up here. The story is finished though, and I will get it all up as soon as I can!**

**Also, I added breaks that were missing from my story, so hopefully it'll make more sense now with the way that I have written it.**

**Thanks for reading and anybody who has reviewed! I appreciate it so much :) **

**I do now own Glee or any of the characters or content from the show used here. I also do not own any song lyrics I have used in the story so far, they belong to the artists who sing them.**


	4. Samstopher!

"Your little siblings are so cute!" Christopher stated while playing with Stacy.

"You say that now, but you don't have to live with them!" Sam replied with a laugh. He picked the two up and tossed them onto the bed that was against the left wall of his "house." Also known as the one room apartment that his whole family occupies.

"Yeah, that's true!" Christopher said with a laugh.

"You guys wanna watch tv for a bit?" Sam asked his siblings.

"Yeah!" they replied enthusiastically.

"Okay, just don't be too loud. You know our neighbor has to get up early for work."

"We know!"

"Okay. Keep it down, we'll be back inside in a few minutes."

"Okay Sammy, we will!" Stacy replied with a smile.

Sam smiled at them, and then Christopher and him walked outside and sat in a couple of chairs outside of the apartment. They scooted the chairs together so that they were touching. Christopher rested his head on Sam's shoulder and held his hand in his own.

"Your family is really nice Sam," Christopher said, making conversation.

"Yeah, well they really like you," Sam replied with a smile.

"Well yeah, but they don't know. Right?"

"Yeah. Not yet anyway."

"Well I understand. Your family has been through a really rough time for awhile, and this would just add more stress on them. It'd be different if I wasn't… you know, a boy."

"Yeah. I mean, I do want to tell them, but, like you said, I don't wanna stress them out any more. I really like you Christopher. If you wanted me to, I'd tell them in a heartbeat. You're so important to me, and I never want to lose you. I hope that you would never hurt me like Quinn or Santana, because I would never do anything like that to you."

"Aww, Sam, I know. You don't have to worry about anything. I feel the same way about you. I love you so much, and I would never want to hurt you like that. I don't think I ever could. You know, you're my first love Sam."

"Really?" Sam asked with a smile.

"Really," Christopher replied as he looked right into Sam's eyes, "I love you Sam Evans."

"I love you too Christopher Jones." The two began kissing, and then they both sat there in each other's arms. Talking, laughing, kissing. They sat out there for what seemed like hours before returning inside to find the kids fast asleep.

"Hey, um… you wanna spend the night?" Sam asked, hopeful.

"I'd love to. Sure it's okay with your parents?" Christopher replied.

"Yeah, they won't mind." Sam reassured him.

"Okay, then I'm staying." Christopher said.

* * *

><p><em>Ring!<em> Brooke's phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Omg guess what?" Christopher's voice said.

"What?"

"I spent the night at Sam's house last night!"

"Omg, that's great Christopher! Wait… you didn't?"

"No. No! His siblings were there! We didn't even do any kissing or hugging or anything until we went outside for a bit."

"Oh, okay. Just checking!"

"Hey, didn't you and Kurt hang out yesterday?" Christopher said in a suggestive tone.

"Yeah, but nothing happened obviously! You know he's gay!" she replied, blushing a little.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean you didn't WANT anything to happen!"

"Shut up!"

"Okay, okay. I'll quit teasing you… for now anyway!" Christopher said playfully.

"You're such a nice friend Christopher," she replied in a sarcastic tone.

"I know! What would you do without me?" They both laugh.

"So, you and Sam have any big plans coming up soon?"

"Yes! Our first official date, it's Friday. Guess where!"

"Umm, Breadsticks?"

"No, Color Me Mine!"

"Really? Color… Me Mine?"

"It's paint and coasters time Brookey!"

"Okay, if you say so" she replies with a laugh.

"Shut up, don't make fun of my boyfriend! You know, that felt good to say, "my boyfriend," Christopher said, smiling and then laughing a little.

"Aww! You guys are just so cute!"

"Yeahh. I know!" Christopher replies, smiling again.

"Hey, sorry Christopher but I have to go! See you at school tomorrow?"

"Yeah, see you tomorrow. Bye!"

_Click._

* * *

><p><em>Good morning sunshine! :) <em>the text from Sam read the next morning. _Good morning to you to! :)_ Christopher's reply said. _We still on for Friday?_ the next text asked. _I wouldn't miss it :) _Christopher's reply came. After which, Christopher proceeded to turn off his phone and head off to school.

* * *

><p>"Okay guys, so Sectionals is approaching fast, and I know we can win it. Especially with our two new 'secret weapons,' Christopher and Brooke!" Mr. Schue stated as he began the meeting. Everyone clapped as Christopher and Brooke stood up for a minute and then sat back down, "So, song ideas?"<p>

"Mr. Schue, I think since I did so well writing that song last year at Regionals, that I should write another original song for us to perform at Sectionals," Rachel Berry, who most people either couldn't stand or still didn't know existed, said.

"Yeah, the song you wrote about MY boyfriend at the time…" Quinn mumbled.

"Okay, okay. Rachel, I do agree that we did a wonderful job writing original songs last year, and I agree that it would be an excellent idea to do them again," Mr. Schue began, "But, I think we should let Christopher and Brooke have their shot at songwriting. I propose that we let them write our opening number at Sectionals!"

"But Mr. Schue, why should THEY get to write it when I've all ready proven that I'm capable of writing a winning song. Just because they're new here, doesn't mean they should get special treatment," Rachel objected.

"Look guys, it's just a suggestion. Everyone will get a shot at songwriting again, I promise. But let's give our new members a shot at it first, okay? And if they don't pull it off, you guys can have another shot."

"Fair enough," Rachel replied, not sounding very happy about it.

"Wait Mr. Schue, who exactly is getting the solo this time? Berry and her terrible fashion sense always gets the solo. I think I should get it this time. After all, I rocked it in my audition for the Nationals one, and that loser guy Jessie insulted my talent. I think that I deserve this," Santana interjected.

"Actually, I was just getting to that Santana. We're going to try auditions once again," Mr Schue began, and Rachel, Santana, Mercedes, and Kurt all sat up straighter in their seats, "BUT, if there is any more of the 'me first' attitude I saw last time, nobody will be doing a solo. Got it?"

"Yes Mr. Schue," Santana replied in an unhappy tone.

"Sign-ups will start next week, so everybody get ready!" Mr. Schue finished.

* * *

><p>Sam is standing in front of Color Me Mine. It's Friday after school, and Christopher is supposed to meet him there for their date. He checks his watch, it's all ready 5:23. Christopher was supposed to be there at about 5.<p>

Sam begins to worry that Christopher blew him off. 5:30. 5:45. Sam finally begins to walk back towards his car at 5:53, very disappointed and very hurt. He's about 20 feet from his car when he suddenly gets glomped by somebody! He falls to the ground, and quickly turns over, throwing the person off of him.

Sam doesn't know who it is at first, and then he hears Christopher's voice say "Ow! Well hello to you too babe!" and hears him laugh.

"Christopher! You're late! Like very late! You scared me, I thought you blew me off…" Sam said.

"I'm so sorry Sam! When I got home my mom was on the floor in the kitchen, knocked out cold. I had to rush her to the ER, but I came as soon as I could…" Christopher replied in a sad voice.

"Oh my God. What happened?"

"She's fine, she just tripped over something and hurt her head on the counter, hard. It caused a minor concussion, she'll be good as new in a couple days. She's awake now too, so she told me to come. I… I told her about us dating. She was really happy for me. For us, I mean."

"Wow, I'm really sorry man, and that's awesome that she's so supportive of you. You must have a really great mom."

"I do, and thanks. But let's quit standing around in the parking lot being all sad and stuff! Color Me Mine?"

"I'll color you yours any day," Sam replied with a big smile. Saying that reminded him of Quinn for a moment though, because he had said the very same thing to her right before they broke up.

Sam and Christopher went in and had a great time on their first "official" date. They painted, talked, laughed, and joked around. Sam told some bad jokes and did some of his "famous" terrible impressions, and Christopher laughed at every one of them. Not because he actually thought they were funny, but because Sam saying them was so cute he couldn't help himself.

A couple of times, when they were messing around, Christopher brushed Sam's face with paint, so Sam went home with his face stained with random colors. He couldn't quite wash all of the paint off.

When Sam got home it was very late, so he had to sneak in quietly. He didn't want to wake up his siblings or anybody else in the apartments nearby. Everyone was fast asleep, so Sam just laid down and thought about the date.

He thought about Christopher and how cute he was. He thought about how they first met. He thought about those few weeks where Christopher spent a lot of time with Brooke. He thought about how she called him on the phone that night.

He thought about how he sang to Christopher when he thought he was losing him. He thought about the other night when they sat outside of this very room. He thought about how scared he was of ever losing Christopher. He thought and he thought, and before he knew it, morning came.

**I hope you guys really like this part, it's where Samstopher (Sam/Christopher) really starts! I know it's probably out of character some, I apologize, I tried! I don't think I did too bad for my first try though, and I hope you guys agree! Thanks for the reviews and reading my story! I really appreciate it.**

**I do not own anything from Glee in my story, nor do I own any of the music lyrics in it thus far.**


	5. Auditions and a Kiss

_Meet me at Breadsticks in 10…we need to talk._ Christopher got the text as he was leaving McKinley for the day. "We need to talk…" that could mean anything.

He headed straight to Breadsticks, assuming the worst of course. What if Sam was breaking up with him? After all of those things he said, especially. Did Christopher do something wrong? Is it because of Color Me Mine yesterday?

Christopher thought that Sam had understood that he really couldn't. Did he not believe his story? Christopher's mom actually HAD fallen, and he actually DID have to take her to the Emergency Room. He really wanted to be there for Sam, but his mom had to be more important.

After all, she was family. She would always be there no matter what. Although Sam promised to be too, he was only his boyfriend. Yes, he was the sweetest, funniest, cutest, most awesomest one ever, but we all know how teenage relationships go. All he could hope was that they could get through this, whatever it is.

All of these thoughts banged around in Christopher's mind on his way there. By the time he had arrived, he could barely bring himself to get out of the vehicle. He was absolutely scared to death of losing Sam, especially because their relationship had been going so well. Then again, when things are going well is probably when you should be the most careful.

Especially when you're a teenager, it's like one minute everything is fine and the next your whole world is in a tailspin. It seems that way sometimes anyway.

He walked into the restaurant and spotted Sam easily. He was looking at the menu, a fairly serious look on his face. That intensified Christopher's worry. Nevertheless, he walked over there and sat across from him in the booth.

"Hey," Sam said, his face brightening up a bit.

"Hello to you to," Christopher replied almost automatically. He felt a little relieved seeing Sam's expression brighten up some.

"I'm sorry this is so sudden, it's not really like me to do things like this," Sam began, "But I was up all night last night thinking about you and I have some things I need to say."

"Okay, you know I'm always here to listen to you. About absolutely anything, even if it's something bad."

"Yeah, I know-"

"Excuse me? May I start you guys off with some drinks?" their tall, tan, blond waitress interjected.

"Yeah, I'll just have some water," Sam replied.

"Yeah, same," Christopher replied also.

"Okay, and are you ready to order yet?"

"Um, not right now. We'll just eat our breadsticks for now, but if we need anything else we'll let you know," Sam replied.

"Okay, well, enjoy your breadsticks!" she replied cheerily and walked off to take more orders.

"Sorry, so as I was saying, I know that. That's why I did this. I don't want there to be any big problems between us. No secrets, no lies, no cheating. I want us both to feel safe and happy in this relationship," Sam began, "Because, frankly, I'm in love with you Christopher. I love you more than anybody else in this world. You're so cute and smart and funny and adorable in every way and you have an amazing singing voice. I love everything about you, and I'm scared to death of ever losing you to anybody, especially because of Santana and Quinn. After them, it's hard for me to trust any girl, or guy in this case, that I date. I trust you though, and that scares me. That's why we're here. I want to make sure you're all mine; I need you to be. You're the best thing that's happened to me in a long time."

"Wow Sam, I don't even know what to say except…I feel exactly the same way about you, and I won't hurt you like that. I don't think I ever could. There's nobody else, you're my first and my true love in this world. I don't know what I'd do without you. I love you," the reply came.

"Thank God," Sam replied, along with a sigh of relief, "I love you too." Sam climbed into the other side of the booth, right next to Christopher, and they kissed. "Now I know that no matter what happens… I'll always have you," he finished with a smile.

* * *

><p><em>Ring!<em> Christopher's phone rang.

"Hey Brookey, what's up?" he answered.

"Are you auditioning for the solo at Sectionals?" her voice replied.

"Yeah, how about you?"

"Yep."

"Looks like we'll be competing again then, eh Brookey?"

"Mhmm, and I'm going to beat you, once again!"

"Is that a challenge?"

"You know it!" she replied with a laugh.

"You're on!"

"Awesome! So what song are you thinking of doing?"

"Hey, don't be trying to cheat now!" Christopher said, trying not to laugh.

"I'm not! I was just curious!" she replied defensively.

"I know, I know. Calm down Brookey. I don't know, I haven't thought too much about it yet. I've been distracted with Sam stuff. Well, you know how it is future Mrs. Hummel!" he said teasingly.

"Kurt and I are just friends Christopher! Best friends even, but you know we're not dating. We've all ready went over this a dozen times!" she replied, feigning anger.

"Geez, you know I'm just messin' with ya!"

"Yes, I know Christo," she replied, sticking her tongue out at the phone.

"Anyway, have you decided what song you're doing?"

"Not yet, I've been thinking about it though. We had better get on it soon, tryouts are in just a few days!"

"I know, who else do you think will be competing? I mean, I know I am and you are and so is Sam."

"Really? That's great! Well there's us three and Kurt. He said Santana, Rachel, and Mercedes probably will try out too. Brittany mentioned something about wanting the solo, but I don't about her for sure. I doubt Quinn, Puck, or Zizes will. Mike for sure won't, and I'm not sure about Tina. Did I forget anybody?"

"Yeah there's Finn, who might because he's the male lead. Artie also, but I don't think he will. Now I think we got everybody. So it looks like we're gonna have some really good competition! That's awesome!"

"Yeah, I hope I win!"

"I'm sure you will. I mean, I want to win, but you're probably the best singer of us all. I think you might even be better than Rachel! And even though she's full of herself, she is still really good."

"So are all of the Glee Club members though."

"Yeah, but I know you can win! One of us should, it would show them that we really deserve to be in the club. It'll give them respect for us. That's why we need to write that song! We need it to be perfect too."

"You're right Christopher! We gotta get practicing for that solo, and we gotta get writing that song!"

"So what are we waiting for? Let's get to it then!"

* * *

><p>"Okay guys, everybody ready for auditions?" Mr. Schue asked everyone who showed up to the Sectionals audition.<p>

"Yeah!" they all replied.

"Okay, first up is Rachel Berry!" he announced, and everyone clapped.

"Hey everybody, before I start I'd just like to say that I hope I win this solo because I really think I deserve it. Anyway, I'll be doing 'No Good Deed' from Wicked."

_Fiyero!_

_Elaka nahmen nahmen_

_Ah tum ah tum elaka nahmen_

_Elaka nahmen nahmen_

_Ah tum ah tum elaka nahmen_

_Let his flesh not be torn_

_Let his blood leave no stain_

_Though they beat him_

_Let him feel no pain_

_Let his bones never break_

_And however they try_

_To destroy him_

_Let him never die:_

_Let him never die:_

Rachel sings the song to completion.

"Amazing job Rachel! I think that was one of your best yet. I think you have a real shot at winning this," Mr. Schue said, "wonderful job, I'm very proud of you!"

"Thank you Mr. Schue!" Rachel replied enthusiastically as she walked off the stage.

"Next up is Kurt Hummel!" Mr. Schue announced.

"Hello everybody, I will be singing 'The Name of the Game' from Mamma Mia!"

_I've seen you twice_

_In a short time_

_Only a week since we started_

_It seems to me_

_For every time_

_I'm getting more open-hearted_

_Your smile and the sound of your voice_

_And the way you see through me_

_Got a feeling, you give me no choice_

_But it means a lot to me_

_So I wanna know_

_What's the name of the game?_

_Does it mean anything to you?_

_What's the name of the game?_

_Can you feel it the way I do?_

Kurt sings the rest of the song, and his performance is full of power and energy. He glances at Brooke every once in awhile while he singing, and every time he does, she blushes. He finishes with a huge smile on his face, knowing he had to have nailed it.

"Woah Kurt, I was blown away by your performance! Absolutely astounding! Seeing how you guys have grown over the last couple of years makes me so happy! You definitely have a good shot at winning the solo," Mr. Schue stated.

"Thank you Mr. Schue," Kurt replied simply as he exited the stage, trying to look professional and hiding his elation.

Next up was Santana, and she sang another Amy Winehouse song, Brittany did a Britney Spears song, Mercedes did Urethra Franklin, and Christopher did "Judas" by Lady Gaga. They all performed spectacularly, making the decision that much more difficult.

"Okay, last but not least is Brooke Anderson!" Mr. Schue announced.

"Hey everybody, I'll be doing the song 'Beth' by KISS."

_Beth, I hear you callin'_

_But I can't come home right now_

_Me and the boys are playin'_

_And we just can't find the sound_

_Just a few more hours_

_And I'll be right home to you_

_I think I hear them callin'_

_Oh, Beth what can I do_

_Beth what can I do_

Whispers began to echo throughout the Glee club members. She was amazing, beyond words amazing. Everyone who auditioned began to worry that she might win it.

_You say you feel so empty_

_That our house just ain't a home_

_And I'm always somewhere else_

_And you're always there alone_

_Just a few more hours_

_And I'll be right home to you_

_I think I hear them callin'_

_Oh, Beth what can I do_

_Beth what can I do_

Silence. They were all in awe of her voice.

_Beth, I know you're lonely_

_And I hope you'll be alright_

'_Cause me and the boys will be playin'_

_All night_

Her voice echoed throughout the auditorium as she finished. She was simply beautiful up there, and her face was beaming with happiness.

"Wow Brooke, I don't even have words to describe your performance. That's how amazing it was," Mr. Schue said, awe-stricken.

Christopher stood up first and began to clap. Kurt next, and then the rest of the Glee club followed suit. The cheering grew louder and louder, and everyone was shouting her name. Everyone except Rachel, who was jealous beyond words. How could this new girl come in here and show her up like this?

She had a lot of respect for her though. She was beyond good, maybe even better than Sunshine. For that reason, she clapped and cheered along. She knew better than to push her away. Last time, when she did it with Sunshine, she ended up leaving for Vocal Adrenaline.

They needed Brooke, and she intended to do whatever it would take to keep her on their team. Anything that wouldn't jeopardize her career, of course. In fact, she was planning to use her to _help_ her career along.

Everyone ran up to congratulate Brooke on a job well done.

"Well I think we have a winner, am I right?" Mr. Schue said.

Everyone cheered in agreement, even Rachel.

"Congratulations Brooke! You get the solo for Sectionals!"

"Thank you guys so much! You have no idea how much this means to me! I'm SO happy!" Brooke exclaimed, overjoyed.

"You were astounding up there Brooke, I was beyond jealous!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Thank you so much Kurt," she replied, hugging him. Suddenly, she couldn't help feeling like she loved him, "Kurt?"

"Yes Brooke?" he inquired.

"I love you," she said, right before she kissed him.

**so we have some interesting storylines developing here, huh? Keep reading, only one more chapter! Next chapter is Sectionals! Again, thanks so much for reading and reviewing :)**

**I do not own any Glee characters, references, etc used in my story. Neither do I own any song lyrics used through chapter 5.**


	6. Sectionals!

"Okay, so our focus this week should be pretty obvious to you guys," Mr. Schue began, "Sectionals. I know we can win this, but we have to finish our songs first. Brooke and Christopher?"

"Actually, Mr. Schue, we're all ready finished! You guys ready to be blown away?" Christopher asked.

"Of course! Let's hear it then you two!" Mr. Schue replied.

Brooke and Christopher sang their song to the whole Glee Club, and everybody loved it.

"That's perfect you guys! I know we can win this!" Mr. Schue said.

"Thanks Mr. Schue! We worked really hard on this song, and don't worry, we're gonna win this for sure!" Brooke replied.

"I know, I have complete confidence in you all. Let's keep working though, we haven't won just yet," Mr. Schue finished.

* * *

><p>After the meeting, Brooke went to see Kurt at his locker. She walked around the corner and spotted Blaine, Kurt's boyfriend. She froze. Had he told him about what she did yet? She did apologize right away, but she had a feeling that it didn't make much of a difference.<p>

Nevertheless, she mustered up the courage to walk over there and at least attempt to talk to them.

"Hey guys," Brooke said.

"Oh, hey. You're… Brooke, right?" Blaine asked.

"Uh yeah, that's… that's me."

"Well it's nice to meet you Brooke. I hear you and Kurt have become really good friends since you moved here."

"Yeah, we have."

"Don't be trying to steal him away from me now, you know he's gay!" Blaine teased. Maybe Kurt hadn't told him yet?

"Yeah, of course not. I know he's gay."

"Yeah. Well, hey, I have to go," he said, kissing Kurt on the cheek, "I'll see you on our date tonight Kurt, and Brooke, I hope we'll see each other again soon."

"I'm sure you will…" she mumbled as he walked away. After she thought he was out of earshot, she finally said something to Kurt, "Why didn't you tell him? He's your boyfriend, I thought for sure you would have…"

"Brooke, I'm gay, okay? Keep your little schoolgirl crush to yourself, and don't go kissing on people who are all ready taken. You know, I thought you were different than those Cheerio girls, but, turns out, you're not. I only didn't tell Blaine, because it meant nothing. As far as I'm concerned, it never happened. Let's just move on from this, because I still want to be friends. Don't make me change my mind," he said as he walked away, leaving Brooke there to process what he had just said to her.

* * *

><p>"Mom?" Christopher's voice echoed throughout his house, "Mom? Are you home? I brought Sam home with me, I thought you two should meet?"<p>

"Sure thing honey, I'll be down in a second," the voice of his mom replied.

"Okay, we're good Sam, she's home. I just didn't think it'd be a good idea to have you over without her being home just yet. At least not until after you two meet," Christopher said to his boyfriend.

"Yeah, I wouldn't want to cause any problems for you," he replied.

"Don't worry Sam, you are far from a problem in my mind," Christopher said with a smile, "Besides, you're way too cute to be mad at!"

"Even my lips?"

"You're adorable, Trouty Mouth," Christopher teased, laughing.

"Thanks," Sam said, laughing too. Christopher's laugh was so infectious, he couldn't help himself.

"Well, don't be a stranger! Sit down!" Christopher's mom said as she walked down the stairs towards them.

"Hi Mrs Jones, my name's Sam Evans," Sam said politely as he reached out to shake her hand.

"Oh, don't be so shy, give me a hug! We're practically family!" she replied, hugging him, "I know who you are, Christopher has told me all about you! And don't call me Mrs. Jones, call me Michelle."

"Okay, thanks Michelle," Sam replied, still trying to sound polite. He wanted this to go over well. After all, this was his Christopher's mom, and Christopher was more important to him than anything in the world.

"You boys hungry? I'm making fried chicken for dinner!" Michelle said.

"Really Mom? You're the best!" Christopher replied, giving her a hug.

"Anything for my boy and his boyfriend! Well, I'll go get started right away. You boys just sit down and hang out until I'm done. I'll call you as soon as it's ready!" She finished as she hurried off into the kitchen.

"Wow, your mom IS awesome," Sam said.

"I told you so!" Christopher replied, "She really wants things to work out for us too. She's always done her best to take care of me."

"That's awesome, you're really lucky. I mean, my parents have always done their best too, but your mom has taken care of you like this all by herself. My parents can barely afford a one room apartment for my whole family right now…"

"Don't worry Sam, things will get better. I promise. And honestly, I don't know how my mom does it. She's just that amazing I guess," Christopher replied, "But so are you"

Sam smiled, "I love you Christopher."

"I love you too Sam," he replied, smiling back.

* * *

><p>Brooke was more nervous than she had ever been in her entire life. This was her big moment, her big chance. Her performance could be the difference between them winning…or them losing. She had to be absolutely spectacular. The other teams were amazing though, how could she ever measure up to them?<p>

"Hey Brookey, you ready to blow them away?" Christopher asked, interrupting her nervous thinking.

"Uh yeah, s-sure," she replied.

"Come on Brookey, calm down. You're going to be great. And remember, we're all going to be out there with you. So don't be so nervous; after all, you did earn the solo. Mr. Schue picked you because you were the best singer by far. You can do this Brookey, we believe in you! Well, most of us do anyway."

"Thanks Christopher, you're an amazing friend. Okay, let's do this!"

She walked out onto the stage in front of everyone, and instantly became ten times more nervous than she originally was. However, once the music began, she could feel it and the nerves went away. She began to sing the song Christopher and her wrote with all of the emotion she had in her.

_Ever since the day that we met_

_I knew there was something about you_

_I just didn't know what yet_

_And now that I do_

_I have to wonder what went wrong_

_I'm always thinkin' about you_

_Do you know what it's like_

_To feel this pain_

_Do you know what it's like_

_To have everything to lose_

_And nothing to gain_

_Do you know what it's like_

_To be in love with you_

_To be in love with you_

_I still see you all the time_

_But we don't talk anymore_

_I still wish that you were mine_

_Come on, tell me what I have to do_

_Don't make me wait around baby_

_How can I get back to you_

_Do you know what it's like_

_To feel this pain_

_Do you know what it's like_

_To have everything to lose_

_And nothing to gain_

_Do you know what it's like_

_To be in love with you_

_Oh, do you know what it's like_

_To be in love with you_

_In love with you_

Instantly the whole crowd stood up and began clapping enthusiastically. Brooke smiled the biggest smile she ever had in her entire life and could just feel the happiness building up inside her. She could tell she had sung it perfectly!

"We're from Lima, Ohio, and we're called the New Directions," she announced to the audience.

Everyone got in position, and they began their group number.

_Some of us, we just coast through our lives_

_While others of us, we take the tough dives_

_Some of us give up when the going gets tough_

_But others of us run headfirst through the rough_

_We all have a wish_

_We all have a dream_

_Chasing after them_

_Is easier than it seems_

_Never give up_

_Never back down_

_Anything is possible_

_Now go get your crown_

_Go get your crown_

_Go get your crown, yeah_

_Some of us fly high, while others lay low_

_Some of us sing it out, while others listen as they go_

_Don't just sit there and let life pass you by_

_Grab it by the reins and soar through the sky_

_We all have a wish_

_We all have a dream_

_Chasing after them_

_Is easier than it seems_

_Never give up_

_Never back down_

_No, no_

_Anything is possible_

_Now go get your crown_

_Go get your crown_

_Go get your crown_

_Oh, go get your crown_

_Never give up_

_Never back down_

_Anything is possible_

_Now go get your crown_

Another enthusiastic applause rushes through the crowd as they finish and walk off stage. Now all that was left to do was wait until the judges had come to a verdict. It was agonizing too, every minute felt like an hour. By the time all of the teams were called out onto the stage, everyone felt like they had been there for days.

"The judges have finally picked a winner. For the first place trophy and a chance to compete in Regionals, the winner is…"

**Ah, cliffhangers :) so how did you guys like it? Yes, that's the end sadly! This one was great to write, especially cuz the songs here actually are mine! Wrote them myself!**

**Thanks so much for reading and reviewing everybody! Anymore reviews would be awesome! Oh, and guess what? There's a sequel! It's all ready been started, but won't be posted until it's well underway. I will be doing many more storylines and ideas, and it'll be much longer. Check it out when I post it!**

**I do not own Glee or anything from the series used in my writing. I also do not own any song lyrics on here until this chapter, those other songs belong to their writers & artists.**


End file.
